Worlds Apart: Romances
by kailanyun
Summary: Continuation to "Worlds Apart" but i decided to make it seperate because it's the main romance...Yes i know, i'm a bit late on the schedule but Pleeeeeeeeeease read and review!
1. Worlds Apart: "Together"

Author's Note! Arghhhhh! I'm behind schedule and you guys won't read my romance thing! ::sniffles:: but that's okay, if you DO decide to read it, uh, please review!

"…very different," Zagato said, "Elegant isn't really the word to describe Sierra. She's more…tomboyish and athletic." 

Eagle simply laughed as he imagined Presea as tomboyish and athletic. It just didn't seem to fit right. Out of nowhere, Innova appeared. He seemed very…cheerful. 

"Hey, Innova," Lantis greeted, "What's all the smiling about?"

Innova's grin got even wider. "The corner table, that's what." 

"The corner table?" 

"Yep," Innova said, "Sierra and Presea are there." 

The other three guys turned to look at the happy Innova. They were now fully alert on what the cheery admirer of Sierra had to say. 

Just then, the same lady from the counter said, "Innova, there's more sushi that needs to be delivered to the corner table…"

*** 

Presea grinned at her new met sister. "My gosh, Sierra, you're awfully red…is something the matter?" 

Sierra turned away and pretended to look at the ceiling. She knew Presea was just teasing her so… 

"How about _you_, Presea? Who do _you_ like?" Sierra finally turned around again to face Presea. She leveled her brown eyes to her sister's and waited for her answer. 

Now it was _Presea's_ turn to color. "Well…his name is…uh..." 

"Did you miss me?" a voice called behind them. Sierra turned around and saw Innova, with more sushi at hand. With him was a white/blonde haired guy he saw at the fencing match. Presea colored a bit more… 

"Well," the blonde guy said, "if it isn't Presea Masters." He smiled the most charming smile for Sierra's twin. "So, I guess we meet again."

"Eagle!" Presea stuttered. "What a…surprising, uh, surprise!" 

Sierra smirked at her sister, who was now the color of the brightest shade of red. Sierra didn't think she could tell her sister apart from a tomato. _This must be the guy…_

Sierra looked up at Innova who was looking down at her. Innova smiled and said, "Why don't you join us at our table by the counter?" 

"Sure," Sierra said, starting to feel hot. She looked over at her sister, who was talking to Eagle. "I think Presea would like that, too." 

The four started heading out to the table by the counter, bringing their sushi along with them, when they passed two very familiar figures… 

*** 

Umi blinked. "Presea? What are you doing here?" Umi watched as Eagle, Presea, Sierra, and some guy with a nametag, Innova, stopped to look at her. They stared at her, and then beyond her to look at the blonde captain, Emeraude. 

Sierra eyes widened. "Emeraude? I can't believe you're here…!" 

For a few seconds that seemed like eternity, Innova spoke. "Why don't you two ladies join us on our table by the counter?" 

"Sure," Emeraude answered before Umi could respond, smiling. "The six of us can have blast!"_ _

"Actually," Eagle started, "there's more than just six. There's Zagato and Lantis, too." 

Umi noticed that Emeraude was fidgeting a bit. What had gotten into her? "Who are Zagato and Lantis?" she asked instead. 

Emeraude started pacing. More like marching, really. "They're, uh, from Jonan, with, uh, Innova, Sierra, and me." 

Sierra smiled knowingly at Emeraude. "What Emeraude is trying to say here is, Zagato is pretty much her boyfriend." 

Everyone turned to look at Emeraude who was now as red as Presea was just a few minutes ago. "Sierra!" she cried, now fidgeting more than ever. 

_I could get used to seeing red people…_Sierra thought, amused. She noticed that Innova was also smiling. 

"Emeraude, I know someone who likes you a lot…" Innova said, keeping mock suspense in his voice. "He happens to be your—" 

Sierra nudged him before he could say anymore. She went on her tiptoes to whisper to Innova. "Don't tell her now," she laughed, "Let Zagato tell her." 

"Right you are. He should do it himself," Innova whispered back, "or if he won't, I'll say it when we're all seated." He looked at Sierra and grinned. 

"Ooooooo," Presea mused, "Sierra and Innova are whispering already!" 

Sierra and Innova faced each other and laughed. Zagato and Emeraude seemed like a great thing to whisper about. Of course, Sierra wouldn't mind of it was about Innova and herself… 

The six of them walked to the counter table and sat greeted the two puzzled brothers, Lantis and Zagato. 

*** 

_Whoa, what a crowd, _Zagato reflected. He looked beyond everyone else and saw… 

"Emeraude!" he exclaimed as he tried to breathe. He got out of his seat quickly and approached the opposite side of the table. He pulled out a chair for her to sit on. "Here, take a seat." 

"Thanks," Emeraude smiled, calmly. Zagato couldn't help sensing that she was acting weird around him. _Uh oh, there's that feeling that she's avoiding me again…_

"Hi to you too, Zagato," Sierra laughed. Obviously, Zagato had only been paying attention to Emeraude. "By the way, Emeraude has been _dying _to see you!" 

Emeraude colored. "Sierra!" 

"You have?" Zagato said, smiling. He knew Sierra was just teasing but…is there a chance that it's true? 

Zagato looked at Emeraude who had forced herself to look at him. "Well," she stammered, "I, uh, did want to see you…" 

The dark haired senior with truly violet eyes felt like that was the best thing he'd ever heard in his life. "I wanted to see you too." He looked down as he avoided eye contact with everyone else but Emeraude. 

"Well," Innova said loudly, interrupting Emeraude and Zagato's moment, "It seems like I didn't have to tell them after all, Sierra. 

"Tell them what?" Umi pondered. She hated it when she didn't know what someone was talking about. Presea also seemed to be interested. 

"Nothing," Sierra said, grinning at Innova, "Nothing at all." 


	2. Worlds Apart: "Emeraude and Zagato"

Author's Note! I don't own Rayearth, k? hehhe. But anyway, if you decide to read this (please please please?) Enjoy! Review too!

The eight high school students chatted and talked until it was late afternoon. Umi, Presea, and Eagle went home afterwards, Emeraude and Zagato took an afternoon stroll, Sierra and Innova stayed at the food court, and Lantis went to the gym. 

So far, Emeraude and Zagato's stroll has been pretty quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence. Well, not that awkward anyway. The two fencing captains of Jonan High just walked on quietly until Zagato spoke. 

"So did you really want to see me?" he said trying to keep his voice neutral. 

Emeraude looked at his face. It was just so gorgeous. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gray that looked more violet… "Yeah," she said shyly, "I did…" 

Zagato smiled. This girl beside him, the most beautiful girl he'd ever met, gazed shyly into his eyes. "How come…" he hesitated, "how come you always seem to be avoiding me?" 

The young maiden with long golden hair just _had_ to turn away. "Well…I…" Emeraude began, "I just had to get away…" 

"Why?" Zagato asked, his voice no longer as neutral as it once was. A chill went through both, a feeling…a connection. It was intense. So intense that neither of them spoke for an eternity of silence. 

"Well…um…" Emeraude tried to talk. It was hard. How do you explain to this really cute guy how you feel about him? How can you express it in words? And above all, how do you start? 

"What?" Zagato smiled teasingly, "Are you afraid to tell me?" 

Emeraude turned around to face him, a snowball in her hand. She threw it at him and it handed straight on his face. Emeraude grinned. "If you really want to know why, you gotta catch me first." 

The dazzling blonde ran from Zagato as he chased her. "Hey, that wasn't fair! You got a head start," Zagato yelled after her. 

After some running, Zagato had finally caught up to Emeraude and got a hold of her waist. Unfortunately, their balance wasn't as well as Zagato's luck. They both fell into the deep snow and Emeraude landed right on top of her co-captain. "I guess you caught­­--' 

Her sentence was cut short. Zagato had leaned to towards her and not a second later did he kiss her. It was so intense. His lips were warm…a fantasy. She's been dreaming about this moment for so long… It's warmth made Emeraude tingle all over the place. _How can I possibly be so warm when I'm covered with snow?_ She asked herself. 

As Zagato pulled away, he gazed into her eyes. "I love you, Emeraude…"he said making his co-captain's heart stop and at the same time, beat so many times that it didn't seem possible. "I love you…" 

Suddenly, Zagato's eyes widened as he realized what he had just told the girl of his dreams. What had he done? Didn't he promise he would wait until he was sure? The desire to kiss her was too strong…did she love him back? 

Before these thoughts bothered him any longer. _She_ leaned toward _him_ and kissed _him._ "I know what you're thinking," Emeraude said, "Did that answer your question?"


	3. Worlds Apart: "Innova and Sierra"

Author's Note! I know I know, this is a bit late but please read? ::puppy dog eyes:: Review too!

### "Innova and Sierra" Romances...By Me! (Emeraude!)

"Irene," Innova called to the lady at the counter, "I'm going now!" 

"All right, young boss," she smiled at him. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then." 

_Young boss?_ Sierra pondered. _What did that lady mean by that? _As the two left the food court, Sierra couldn't help it any longer. "What did that lady mean when she said "young boss"?" 

Innova laughed. He got these questions pretty often when people didn't know his father owned the food court. They got a shock out of it, too. "Actually, my dad owns the food court." 

Sierra's eyes widened in surprise as she said, "Really? No wonder you're always there. I thought you just worked as a part-time waiter." 

"Yep," Innova responded with a large grin. "Usually, that's what they think…but the shock is fun." 

Innova's grin slowly withered as he started to squirm. "Uh…Sierra?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you…are you, by any chance, going to the dance?" 

_Is he? Is he going to ask me?_ Sierra thought willing it to be true. "I might. I don't have a date, though," she added, being careful not too sound too desperate. 

Innova smiled. _Is that the bait?_ "How bout I take you?" 

"I don't know…" Sierra smirked mockingly, "I mean, don't you think I should get to know you first?" 

"Sure," Innova smirked back, "Be my guest." 

The two walked towards a nearby lake. It was frozen as it ought to be from the cold, but lakes and sunsets were usually a good pair. Watching a sunset sounded good…for "getting to know" someone. 

"Wow," Sierra exclaimed, looking at the sunset, "this is beautiful!" 

"Yeah," Innova responded, "beautiful." But he wasn't looking at the sunset…he was looking at her. "You're beautiful." 

Sierra didn't know what to say. She's never really been called beautiful before. Maybe it's because she'd been a tomboy most of her life. An athlete. "Me?" she managed to squeak out. 

Innova's cerulean colored eyes looked into her dangerous brown ones. Sierra saw his sincerity, more than that, she saw…something else. She couldn't explain it. Something in his purely blue eyes wanted to tell her something. But what? 

"Sierra," he whispered as it brought chills down her spine, "do you mind if I kiss you?" 

_What took you so long? _Sierra wanted to say. She'd never ever felt like this before. At first, there were chills down her spine, now she felt like her heart was going to explode. How can all this be happening to her? It was a warm feeling, she didn't know whether it was good or not that she felt it. But she didn't care... 

Instead of answering Innova's question, she kissed him. It was a moment unlike any other when their lips melted into one.


	4. Worlds Apart: "Eagle and Presea"

### Eagle and Presea

Disclaimers: I don't own Rayearth ::smiles:: but if CLAMP wants to give them to me...

Authors Note: Please READ and REVIEW! I am a bit late...but...please? ::puppy dog eyes:: 

Monday again…

_So much for my weekend,_ Presea thought grimly. She opened her locker and headed to class. Over the weekend, Sierra and Innova had gotten together, or so her new met twin said. Presea remembered how lit up Sierra's face was…She'd also heard Emeraude, Sierra's best friend, and Zagato had gotten together. It seemed pretty obvious those two were going to click one of these days. Presea could never admit it, but she wished that what happened between her new found friends could happen to her. She suddenly remembered one person…_Maybe I should wait for Eagle at his locker…_

She changed directions to the senior grade hallway when she passed an elegant and beautiful dark haired girl with icy blue eyes. The girl whispered to her friends as they grinned at Presea obnoxiously. Without another word, the girl walked towards her and spilled her coke on Presea on purpose. 

"I'm SO sorry," the girl said in mock apology, "Are you lost little girl? This is the senior territory and we don't allow twerps like you here." The girl smiled a fake smile and said, "Aren't you that girl who ruined the fencing match that it had to be cancelled?" 

Presea calmly looked down at her now stained shirt and turned to look at the girl. "I really couldn't care less. Obviously, you lack some manners so I don't owe you an answer." 

"Ohhhhhh," the girl said in sarcastism, "I'm SO scared." She turned to her friends and they all started sneering and laughing at Presea. But Presea kept her collected self… 

"I didn't ask you to be scared," she said with a calm face but at the same time, her tone, deadly. 

Just then, Presea noticed Eagle, who was now approaching them with a look of confusion. It seemed like the dark haired beauty with dagger-like eyes saw him too. "Eagle!" she called to him flirtiously, "Why didn't you call me yesterday? I was so looking forward to it." 

For once, Eagle didn't seem to have the carefree smile on his face. In fact, his expression made him look…disturbed. "Alcione," he said, his voice neutral and calm, "How are you these days?" He sounded so professional and polite, it didn't seem like him. 

"Oh, the usual," the girl with icy blue eyes replied, flirtiously. She smirked at Presea as if to say that Eagle was hers. "Eagle," she pouted fakely, "We still need to make plans for the dance!" 

"Uh…" Eagle responded, "Sorry, but I'm already going with Presea." Eagle gave Presea a look that said, "Please play along." 

Alcione's cold eyes turned to look at Presea. "This twerp of a sophomore?" she glared at the dark blonde, "you've got to be kidding me…" The girl with icy eyes of daggers frowned for her plans didn't go as well as she wished. 

Eagle turned to look at Alcione. "Her name is Presea and she's not a twerp." 

"Whatever," Alcione said as she stocked off in rage. 

Eagle looked at Presea, who was now soaking wet. "Why don't I walk you home? You need to change." He smiled apologetically. "By the way, I'm sorry about Alcione." 

"It wasn't your fault," Presea sighed, "I guess she just has a mean streak to her." 

"From far away, you two looked like you were having a cat fight," Eagle said. He waved his hand to the direction of the main exit. "Come on, let's go."

"But aren't you going to get in trouble?" Presea protested, "I don't think getting you in trouble in necessary." 

"No, that's okay, I don't intend on going back to school anyway…" 

Presea didn't know what Eagle meant by that but she didn't ask. They both exited the school before first period. 

The young elegance walked side by side with the popular Eagle Vision. The silence between the two was deadly, so deadly that, in fact, Presea could not stand it. 

"Um…Thanks for sticking up for me," she started, "I really think I would have been okay by myself, though." 

Eagle grinned. "Nah, it's okay, Alcione a tough one, I didn't think you can handle it by yourself." 

"Really now? You wanna bet on that?" Presea challenged playfully. 

Eagle smirked. "Count me in." 

"Alright," Presea said, "First one to my house wins!" With that, she ran like the wind. 

"Hey! No cheating!" Eagle called but Presea was already a good six feet ahead of him. 

"Well, too bad I'm—Whoooooa!" she yelled as she slipped from a thin piece of ice. She fell down and winced, holding her leg. 

"That's twice since I met you. Is that a hobby of yours?" Eagle smiled but his smiled slowly faded when he saw her wince. "What's wrong?" 

"A momentary pained leg, that's what," she answered, pointing to her right leg. "Ouch." 

"Here, let me help you," Eagle said, as concern occupied his face. He slowly bent down and picked Presea up. He walked, carrying her. 

_Wow, what strong arms…_Presea smiled faintly to herself. _He's so sweet, I never thought he'd be like this…_

"Okay, we're here," Eagle said, disrupting her thoughts. He rang the doorbell as Mrs. Shidou answered. "Good morning." 

Mrs. Shidou could not hide her surprise. "Hello…uh Presea, is something wrong?" she said, concerned. 

"Aunt Akane," she called her mother's best friend, even though they weren't really related, "my right leg is kinda sore at the moment, I slipped on the ice." 

Mrs. Shidou let Eagle, who was carrying the injured Presea, in. She couldn't thank the young man anymore if she wanted, for she had already done so a thousand times after he was let in. The middle-aged woman went upstairs to get bandages and left the two alone in the living room. 

_I've really done it now…_"I'm sorry," Eagle frowned, which was unlike him, "Maybe if I didn't allow you to call a race, this never would have happened…" 

_He's so…so…incredibly sweet. _"Eagle, don't blame yourself, I could be so silly sometimes, running on ice. It's pretty much my fault," Presea insisted. 

"But I—" Eagle's claim on the blame stopped when Presea put her gentle hand over his lips. 

"I said, don't think about it. It was my fault," she insisted once more, "Next topic: who are you taking to the dance?" 

"The dance?" Eagle looked preoccupied, "I don't know…" _The question is…Who are YOU taking, Presea?_ Eagle wanted to ask so bad, he just couldn't… 

"Well," Presea started, looking down, "Do you have someone in mind that you want to take?" 

"Um…" _If only you knew…_ Eagle thought. "Yeah…" 

"Who?" Presea asked, now looking into the young man's eyes. 

_You…_he thought, as he wanted to yell that one word to the whole world. "Well, uh…she's very elegant, smart, talented, beautiful and above all, she's different," Eagle said, instead of answering her question directly. 

Presea pretended to look out for Mrs. Shidou, who didn't seem to be coming down the stairs. _That settles it, Presea, it's not you…You know what they say: If the one you love is happy, you can be happy for them…_"Great!" Presea said with a cheerful smile, hiding her true emotions, "Who is she? Maybe I could help you get the nerve to ask her." She forced a smile and pretended to look down on her injured leg. 

_She doesn't get it…Does she really want to get rid of me?_ Eagle thought hard. He looked at her. She was so beautiful, if only… 

"Hello?" Presea waved her hands in front of Eagle's face, "Earth to Eagle!" Eagle jumped at her sudden interruption. "Glad to see you're still there…" 

"What were you saying before that? I wasn't listening…"

"Wow, I feel so much better knowing that!" she punched Eagle lightly on the arm, "What I said was, Do I know her?" 

_More than you've ever known anyone…_ "Yeah," Eagle said as he looked at her. He wanted to change the subject…fast! "How about you? Who do you want to go to the dance with?" 

Presea felt her face starting to get hot. _Oh, no…I'm starting to blush! _"Well, I-I kind of wanted to go with this guy…" 

_She's so cute when she blushes… _"But?" Eagle asked, listening attentively. "But what?" 

"I don't think he likes me back," Presea said, still keeping her fake cheerful expression. _Well, of course he doesn't like you back, he just told you right here, right now._

_A guy who doesn't like Presea? You know…_ "That guy must be brain-dead," he mumbled under his breath. Maybe a little too loudly… 

Presea froze. Did he just say that? She quickly looked down. "What do you mean?" 

_Did you really have to say it that loud?_ Eagle kicked himself mentally. "Well, I'm just saying…uh…" His usual carefree expression was turned into a face of crimson. 

_What now? _Eagle and Presea thought at the same moment. "I…" they said in unison, which startled them. 

"You can go first," Presea said. 

"No, you," Eagle insisted. _You…_

After some arguing, Presea had won the battle once more and had forced Eagle to go first. "Well…" he began, "I…uh…well, I really don't care if you like someone else but…" 

_ Someone else? What is he talking about? _

"But…I wanted to say that…I think I've loved you since the first time you "slipped" into my arms…" 

_I'm dreaming right? I've got to me dreaming! Someone…_ "Pinch me," she muttered softly. Unfortunately, not softly enough… 

_Pinch me? I guess I'm giving her a nightmare right about now…_ "I could leave…if you want me to…" Eagle offered. _Please say no. Please ask me to stay…_

"Eagle…" she called with her gentle voice. 

"Yes?" he was fully alert on what she had to say to him. 

"Would you like to go with me to the dance?" she grinned. 

_What…? I thought she liked another guy…_"What about the guy? The other one, the one you like?" Eagle stammered. 

Presea smiled a genuine smile. "Eagle…the other guy…" 

He held his breath… 

"…is you…" 

"Where are those bandages?" Mrs. Shidou said, coming down the stairs. She came down to look at the two teenagers but all they did was smiled a secret smile…as if they shared something special, and they did…


	5. Worlds Apart: Dancing on Air?

It's funny how time has passed, it's now Saturday, the night of the big dance… 

Presea, Hikaru, Sierra, Emeraude, Umi, and Fuu were getting ready for the big dance. Everyone was going and the girls had decided to get ready together. Over the past week, friendships had developed. Only the fencing match was going to be a pretty hard competition among the companions. They haven't decided when the postponed date was, but right now, nothing really mattered except the dance… 

"Presea! What am I gonna wear?" Hikaru said, concerned. She's never worn a dress before. 

"How about…this one?" Presea said, pulling out a gorgeous red dress from her closet. "I never wore this cause red isn't my color, but it is yours. 

The rest of the evening… 

"Does my curls look okay?"

"Where's my brush?"

"It looks fine, Fuu."

"Uh oh, I don't have shoes to match for this dress!"

"Umi, do you have some mascara?"

"Oh my gosh, Emeraude, that looks fantastic! Can you do mine?"

"Here's the mascara. Do you have any cool lipsticks?"

"Okay, we better hurry, we have two hours and we're not half ready!" 

Two Hours later… 

Each girl looked at the mirror. They all looked flawless and beautiful as their faces glowed… 

Umi had a silky, blue, Chinese-styled dress that took her perfect figure's shape perfectly. She had blue high heels with cool patterns. On her face, she wore very light blue eye shadow, glossy lipstick, and a tint of blush. She looked amazing. She took the appearance of a mature young maiden of twenty, even though she was only sixteen. 

Hikaru also seemed more mature in appearance. She no longer appeared like a young thirteen-year-old that she was always mistaken for, the sixteen-year-old redhead now looked as if she was eighteen. Her form of 5'5" was covered in red. Red, velvety, material that covered her figure. It touched the ground and made her skin glow. 

Fuu was without her glasses and wore very pale green eye shadow with a long long green dress that follow her every curve. Her emerald eyes were so noticeable, very pure green eyes that seemed to have been hiding beneath her glasses all this time. Well, it was always there, but the beauty of it was blinded. 

Emeraude was the golden beauty. She shined as her hair of golden did. Her eyes were ocean-like, one-minute green, and the next, crystal blue. Very pure, clear, and deep. Her complexion was great, as shown from her dress. A beautiful dress of lavender that coated her like a second skin, revealing her perfect form. She wore no make-up, only used her natural beauty. She was like the "sleeping beauty"…golden-sunshine hair, and lips as red as the red red rose. 

And of course, there were Presea and Sierra… 

Sierra wore no make-up for she had refused it so. She wore a dress of yellow that brought out her skin to glow. Emeraude had fixed her hair into a neat-o style and now…she looked into the mirror to see an elegant girl she never was. Her eyes were bright and lit up. She looked beautiful and not a bit tomboyish. 

Presea also seemed happy. Her face was covered with just a bit of blush, a tint of lipstick and nothing else. She wore a mini-skirt with a very glittering sleeveless top. In her eyes, excitement…What was there to come? 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Zagato and the rest of the guys waited anxiously at the entrance of the dance. Other than Lantis, Eagle, Innova and himself, there was also Emeraude's younger brother, Ferio, who Zagato has never really known that well. The green-haired boy had a teasing grin upon his face, this moment of waiting didn't seem to fit it at all… 

"Whatcha grinning 'bout?" Innova asked, obviously noticing Ferio's expression as well. 

"Oh, nothing," the sly, golden-eyed boy responded, "I'm just…imagining what's gonna happen…" _And how I can get a kick out of teasing Fuu…like always… __ _

Eagle smiled. "I think tonight's going to be a great…" _Especially when I take Presea to the dance floor… __ _

Zagato shook his head. "Actually, I'd rather not imagine and leave it all to fate, know what I mean?" 

"I really couldn't relate…" his younger brother replied, "I'm not on a date, I'm just here to stag." 

Just then, six stunning figures came through the door…it was them…

*** 

Sierra felt self-conscious. Here she was, entering a _dance_ in a _dress_. _I must be out of my mind,_ she told herself. 

She walked to the refreshments table and looked at the people around her. She didn't see the one person she wanted to see. Innova. 

"You should really lay off on the refreshments until later," Innova's voice called behind her. 

She turned around and was planning on punching his arm playfully for sneaking but on her, but her plan was ruined when she saw him… 

_Oh…_she thought, numbly, _He's so…cute…_

Innova turned to stare at her, his mouth slightly open. _Is there anyone more beautiful? She's so…_ It was weird, he couldn't even describe it in words…it's understandable to him, it's like that with art, too. 

"S-Sierra," he called to her, blushing madly, "W-would you like to dance?" 

The dirty blonde managed a smile. "Yes, I would love to…I would…" 

***

Fuu observed as her cousin danced with Innova Banks, the long pale-blonde haired and blue-eyed artist. She sighed. Sierra never had trouble getting what she wanted when she put her mind to it. Although, Fuu had to admit, this was a bit different since Sierra never really held an interest in guys before. 

Just then, someone tapped her lightly… 

Fuu turned around and show a pair of golden eyes. _Golden eyes…_Fuu thought. _There's only one person I know with sly golden eyes… __ _

"Ferio…" she frowned at the boy who lived to torture her. "Funny you're here…" 

The green-haired boy just grinned at her and raised an eyebrow. "And why is it funny?" 

Fuu didn't answer. There'd be no point in answering him, the person who had teased her about _everything_ for as long as she can remember, even back then, in sixth grade… 

"You know, Fuu," Ferio started, "You shouldn't make jokes like that…"—imitating Fuu—"_Funny you're here, Ferio, now my life is over!" _

Fuu's frowned deepened. Sure, he was only teasing her, but… "Excuse me," she growled beneath her breath as she walked away from him but Ferio was too fast for her, he already got a hold of her arm. 

"Hey, Fuu?" Ferio said, looking into her deep green eyes then stopping…_ Whoa, what green eyes…_

Fuu watched as his playful eyes turned serious for a second. _What just happened?_ She wondered. Ferio was rarely ever serious… 

She felt the young man let go of her arm. He shook his head. "Um…nevermind…" 

He disappeared without a trace along with his words… 

_What happened just now?_

*** 

Alcione growled, remembering that Eagle wasn't her date. Her eyes showed her need for revenge…she wasn't going to let some sophomore get the best of her…no way… 

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a young man with dark hair and eyes of violet that seemed too perfect to be true. Alcione stared in awe. He was beautiful but…who was he? 

Out of nowhere, a radiant blonde-haired girl with blue eyes clinged to his side. "Oh, Zagato…" she said as she leaned on his shoulder. 

_Zagato…now there's a hottie I need to check out…he's even better than Eagle…_Alcione gave an evil smile as she thought of ways to get what she wanted… 

Emeraude sighed happily as her head leaned on Zagato's shoulder. She was so happy to be here, with Zagato, she didn't need to hide from him anymore. 

"Hey," Zagato whispered to her. "Don't be surprised…I mean what I said, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…" And she was. At first, he didn't recognize her. He only saw a goddess of beauty, like Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love. As he neared her, he saw Emeraude. _Emeraude…_he thought happily as he looked down to find her still leaning on him. 

"Hey, Emeraude, wanna dance?" he grinned and pulled her to the dance floor before she could answer. They were playing a slow song now…it fit the romantic mood perfectly… 

They danced in harmony as they pressed against each other, not a bit of space between them. Zagato put his arms around her as Emeraude put her hands to his neck. Then…something happened…their lips met, not caring about their audience. 

*** 

Presea yawned softly, looking at the couples on the dance floor, which included her twin sister and Emeraude. _They look so…happy…_she thought envious. 

"I hope you didn't have to wait long for me," a sweet, male voice said cheerfully. 

Presea turned around and saw Eagle, his usual charming smile on his lips. It wasn't only his lips, his eyes were laughing. They seemed free of problems. Well…they were…until she turned around. She saw him stand, silenced, his mouth slightly open, as the rest of his face seemed to be in shock. 

_Am I dreaming? _Eagle said, still in shock, _Or did I die and go to heaven?_ _She's so lovely…_

"Eagle?" Presea said, concerned, "Are you okay?" 

"Um…" Eagle said, not sure what she just asked him… "What?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? 

Presea shook her head. "Nevermind…you just seemed out of it, you know?" 

"Yeah…" He said absent-mindedly, still in a trance. 

Presea didn't really think he was listening at all. "Do you…want to sit down? 

"What?" Eagle said, snapping out his daydream. _She must think I'm a total loser by now… _"I'm sorry, I guess…" _You guess what? You guess you were just too caught up in how stunning she looks?_

Eagle smiled. "I guess…I...well…" 

"Yes?" she smiled teasingly. 

Eagle shrugged. "Why don't we take a walk outside?" 

Presea sighed softly, smiling, "Sure…" 

***

Hikaru Shidou felt alone. Everyone was paired up with at least someone.Sierra was dancing with Innova, Emeraude with Zagato, Eagle and Sierra were heading out the door and Fuu had just finished talking to a green-haired boy. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure… 

It was a young man, probably a junior from Jonan High. He was bout six foot tall with muscular built and very blue eyes. For a moment, her fiery red eyes met his… 

"Hey, Hikaru!" she heard someone call her. She turned to look at the pale blue-haired girl who was also alone, like her. "What were you looking at? You looked intense…" 

Remembering the young man with sea blue eyes, she turned around to look at him but he wasn't there anymore…he was gone… 

*** 

"So…how are the sports' teams?" Innova said, desperately trying to make a conversation, still holding her waist as they danced. 

"Oh, well, they're fine, the fencing match postponed date hasn't been decided yet, though," Sierra replied. "How about you? Anything interesting going on?" 

"Nothing really," Innova said, but he knew that wasn't true. In fact, ever since his dad got back from France, they've been arguing a bit, mostly about his career choice. He shook his head, frustrated, without even noticing it. 

_Did I say something wrong?_ Sierra thought, worried. "Are you…um…did…I offend you or something…? 

She saw Innova look at her in surprise, then thought for a moment, remembering his sudden motion of irritation. "I'm sorry," he said apologetically, "It's my dad…he and I have been fighting an awful lot lately…" 

His eyes widened. Why did he just say that? He never talks about his arguments with his dad with _anyone_. Not even Zagato knows about them. 

Sierra stopped dancing, her eyes looked at his very dark blue eyes that seemed almost black. "Are you okay, though?" she said, a worried expression taking over her face. "I mean, that must be really hard on you… 

Innova dug deep into her eyes. There was nothing there but pure concern and understanding. No one has really seemed so…so…concerned and caring to him. She was true, she wasn't fake. She cared. She really did… 

Innova smiled upon the girl he loved so much. He was so happy to have her in his arms, she was so perfect…so perfect… "I think," he said, making her move and slow dance once more, "I'm going to be fine now...now that you're here..." 

Sierra looked at him in surprise. She didn't say anything, she couldn't… 

"Thanks for caring," Innova smiled gratefully, his eyes showing his touched heart at her concern. 

The blonde haired athlete, in return, smiled upon him, even though her eyes were still filled with concern. "If you need to talk…please call me…" 

Innova laughed. "Don't worry, you gave me your phone number, remember? 

*** 

Fuu stood there, still frowning. What happened just now? One minute he was teasing me and the next… 

Fuu shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She looked around and spotted her teaser again. Ferio… 

He was talking to a girl, a girl with dark hair in two Chinese-styled buns to each side of her head, impatient blue eyes, and a red Chinese dress…Aska… He looked like he was teasing her, grinning slyly as if he was having the time of his life.

Fuu felt sick for a moment. Her heart felt sore and she closed her eyes. What was this feeling? It sure felt a lot like…_jealousy_.

Her eyes opened widely and quickly as she realized it. _No…that's not possible…_the emerald-eyed girl thought, quite stunned by it all. _You're crazy, Fuu, thinking that that feeling was even a _bit close_ to jealousy because it is no where near…_

Just then, Ferio turned his head to meet her gaze. She blushed and quickly turned away. _Great job, Fuu, now he'd probably tease you about spying on him…_

Ferio stopped dead in his tracks. There was something about Fuu…something he had never noticed before. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. What was he thinking? _I really need to lay off the teasing for a bit…_

But still, he couldn't help but think she was sort of cute, blushing and turning away really quickly. _I shouldn't let her know I think that…she might think I've gone soft,_ he grinned wickedly.


	6. Worlds Apart: "Makes Me Wonder..."

"So…" Eagle started, feeling like an idiot, sitting on the porch of the school entrance with Presea Masters. "Um…I was wondering…" 

"Yeah?" 

"What's your relationship with Umi?" 

_Umi?_ Presea pondered, confused. _Why would he care bout Umi?_

"She's my best friend," she looked at him, "Why do you want to know?" 

"Well…a friend of mine…I think, at least, would make a good couple with her." 

Presea felt her eyebrows lift themselves. _Someone for Umi? Riiiight!_ Presea's best friend is pretty picky about who she dates… "What's his name?" 

"Ascot," Eagle smiled, "Ascot Cue." 

"I've never heard of him before…" Presea reflected. "Does he go to our school?" 

"No," he replied as his lips turned into a smile, "But he's here…so is my cousin, Clef…" 

_Clef…isn't he that guy—_She shivered in her dress. It was so cold out that her body started to shake. Apparently, Eagle noticed. 

"Here…" he said, giving her his coat. "Do you want to go inside? It's getting chilly." 

"No, that's okay, I'm not cold," she lied. She noticed the twinkling stars and made a wish. _I wish…_

"Hey," Eagle interrupted her thoughts, "are you making a wish?" 

"Yeah," she smiled. "They're so pretty…" 

Eagle, looking up, returned her smile. "They are…I used to watch the stars all the time…" 

"Used to?" 

"Yeah," he said, still smiling, "I guess I forgot about them after awhile…I don't know how though…they're amazing, right?" 

"Yeah…amazing…" Presea said, distracted. "Eme-chan loves to star-gaze and I guess I understand why she does…" 

Eagle looked at her as the sight of her pretty face made him smile. _I wonder how Innova's doing with her twin. They're so identical, yet…so different…_

As these thoughts filled his mind, his arm slowly crept around her shoulders, making her warm, safe, and contented. 

_…I wish this can last forever…_

***

Umi sighed softly, her beautiful long pale hair, the color of the sky, falling gracefully on her shoulders. _A dream…with no prince charming…_

She stood up from the table and soon noticed a young man with green eyes and brown hair. He was pretty cute…in a weird way…

He seemed to be talking to some guy with pale violet hair, although Umi couldn't really see his face. The young man with pale violet hair left suddenly without a trace, leaving the boy with green eyes alone... 

She approached him, his back to her, as she soon tapped him lightly. He turned around and blinked. Probably wondering who she was… 

"Uh, yes?" he smiled politely. Umi couldn't help noticing it had a tint of shyness…

"Hi, I'm Umi," she smiled, friendly, "Umi Ryuuzaki. I was wondering if I could have your name?" 

"It's uh…" he said as he looked at the floor, his cheeks threatening to turn into the deepest crimson shade, "Ascot…" 

"Well, then Ascot," she grinned, "Would you like to dance?" 

His cheeks gave out and finally turned red. He'd never really danced with a girl before, let alone a really pretty girl like this one. "Sure…" 

As they started to dance, Umi sighed again. Sure, she didn't exactly find romance like everyone else seemed to, but at least dancing with a cute guy has been an option for her. 

(Author's Note: I hope you see Ascot without the earrings and the robe, with the bangs over his eyes, I don't think he's cute there so, maybe if he had "Eagle's cut and clothes", know what I mean? ^_~) 

She turned around as she felt a light tap on her shoulder, soon seeing the same young man (of about twenty, she noticed) with pale violet hair and crystalline blue eyes. The young man looked at Ascot, smiled, and said, "Ascot, mind if I cut in?" 

"N-No…not at all," Ascot told him. _Do I? I don't know…_ He felt as if there was something different about this sapphire-eyed girl… 

As Eagle's cousin took his place in the dance floor, he left, trying to act as if nothing was wrong…nothing at all… 

"Hi," the purple-haired guy said, "I'm Clef…and you are?" 

"Um…Umi…" she said, dancing in rhythm with him. "Are you in college?" 

"Yeah," he grinned, "I'm a sophomore there, how about you?" 

"I'm uh not in college…" 

Clef's blue eyes looked at her in surprise. "Really? You look like a college girl…" 

"Thanks," she said shyly, considering it a compliment. _He's cute but no spark…just like Ascot…_

With that, they continued to dance, continuing the conversation as they moved.

***

Presea looked at the stars. They were really beautiful…too beautiful to be real. She felt so safe, being here, with Eagle, but even if it felt perfect, her body didn't think so. She shivered again, feeling cold. 

"Let's go inside," Eagle suggested, realizing she was cold once more. 

So in they went, together. They sat down on the table. "I have to go to the rest room. I'll be right back," she smiled.

***

Sierra and Innova seated themselves on a table by the refreshments as the song finished, ending their dance. 

"I'll be back," Sierra said, as she pointed to the bathroom. She left quickly and silently. 

Innova looked around and noticed Eagle approaching. He smiled. 

"Hey," he greeted Eagle, "how's your date so far?" 

"Okay," Eagle responded. Well, okay, it was more than that but he was a guy. Is it his fault he doesn't express well? "How's yours?" 

"It's going smoothly," Innova grinned. "She's amazing, I bet her twin is too, am I right?" 

"Yeah," Eagle said, distracted, "Isn't it weird that they're so different and identical at the same time?"

***

Sierra opened the door and saw a face she knew so well… 

Sierra and Presea screamed in unison, surprised at each other's presence. They both calmed down a bit after. 

"Oh, my," Presea said, laughing. "That's one thing I'll never get used to…" 

"I know what you mean," Sierra said, laughing as well, "We better get used to seeing each other, surprise or not." 

"Yeah, but it's kinda like facing yourself in a mirror, only your reflection's not doing the same thing!" 

"This might take awhile to get used too," Sierra smiled widely. 

"So how's your date going so far?" 

"Pretty good actually…Innova's been pretty cool… 

"Same here," her twin replied. "Well, you know what I mean, Eagle-wise." 

Sierra mind suddenly wandered into unknown territories as an evil grin invaded her lips. "I have a brilliant beyond billiant idea…" 

((((~*~*~*~*~(Author's note: Doesn't it sound so "Parent Trap"?::Grins:: J )~*~*~*~*~)))) 

"What?" Presea asked, not liking her twins excited eyes. 

"Why don't we switch places? Have a little fun?" 

"Oh…no," Presea said, putting her hands in front of herself, "no, no, and NO." 

"Oh, come on, it won't hurt! I just want to see if they notice the difference, that's all…" 

"Well…" 

"Don't you want to have some fun?" 

"You know what?" 

"What?"

"Since we missed out on this when we were little, I guess this would be the first!" 

"That's the spirit! Let's make this the night to remember…" 

They switched clothes as Sierra applied some blush and lipstick as Presea took off her make-up. In five minutes, they looked upon the mirror. 

Sierra grinned. "Wow, I can't even tell the difference." 

"That proves we're really twins," Presea returned the grin. "_Identical_ twins." 

They exited the bathroom…

***

Eagle head quickly turned around as he noticed the two most beautiful girls approach Innova and him."Hey, Innova, looks who's back." 

Innova head spinned around and he smiled. "Hey, ladies. You kept us waiting…" 

"Oh," Presea grinned, "well, we kinda ran into each other in the bathroom and…had things to talk about…" 

Eagle laughed. "Why is it that girls always talk about their dates and affairs in the bathroom? I don't get it…"

"Girls aren't fun if you get them completely," Innova grinned, "it's a girl thing I guess…" 

Sierra and Presea just looked at each and smiled secret smiles. 

_There's something going on here…_ Eagle thought, not liking it one bit. "What are you two up to?" 

Innova also noticed their secrets smiles, cocking his eyebrows. He said nothing but after a second or two, he said, "I'll leave that a mystery along with the "girl" thing. Why don't we go back to dancing…shall we?" he smiled charmingly to Sierra. 

"Sure," she said, still grinning at Presea. "Have fun with Eagle." 

In return, Presea grinned. "Yeah, I'll see if he notices the difference…" 

_Notices the difference? What difference?_ Innova wondered. 

"Me too," Sierra whispered to Presea, loud enough for him to hear, "Innova-wise."

***

Sierra smiled as he danced with Eagle, the guy her twin adored so much. He was cute, charming and so and so but he's not Innova… 

"Presea…" Eagle said to her, "There's something different about you…" 

"Oh?" Sierra said, playing innocent. 

"Yeah…I can't figure it out though…" 

"Really now. Maybe you're just imagining things." 

"Maybe that's it," Eagle said, trying to convince himself. _Yeah, maybe that's it although I still feel like she's somehow…less gentle…_

Sierra kept a secret, sly smile on her face as her head leaned on Eagle's shoulders. _So he's finally noticed…_

***

Alcione approached Zagato and Emeraude, both laughing, a glass of red punch in her hand. Her lips formed an evil grin and she neared Zagato. 

"It's Zagato, right?" she asked, flirtiously, ignoring Emeraude completely. 

For a moment, a look of confusion invaded the young man's face as Emeraude watched, confused as well, not noticing Alcione's lack of attention to her.

"Yes, it is…Zagato Sudan." 

Alcione thoughts stopped for a moment. Zagato Sudan? Isn't that the guy that's her father's business partner's son? The guy her father has been trying to set her up with? She didn't think blind dates were her thing, so she turned it down. Actually, she thought blind dates were for people who couldn't get dates. Losers. 

"Zagato? Don't you know me? I'm Alcione Malevolet." 

_Alcione Malevolet? Isn't that the girl…? _Zagato smiled. "Oh, you're Mr. Malevolet's daughter, hi." 

The dark-haired beauty smiled. _This is going to be a piece of cake…_

"This is Emeraude," Zagato smiled, gesturing at the blonde, "my date." 

_…or not…_Alcione smiled frostily, "Hello." _Just need to get this dumb blonde out of the way…_

***

Fuu sat down on an empty table, alone with her thoughts as people around her danced. _Why do I feel so…so…_ she frowned. _I don't know how I feel anymore…_

"Yo, Fuu," an annoying male voice said, obviously approaching her, "What's up?" 

He sat down next to her, smiling his usual teasing one. Fuu simply refused to look at him, especially after what happened back there. That…connection. "If you look up, maybe you'll see a ceiling." 

"A ceiling? You forgot to mention the lights. So much for being smart…" he replied to her comment, grinning slyly. 

"Ferio," Fuu started, "I was wondering…" 

"What my secret is for getting all the girls to love me?" He _still_ had that silly smile on his face. 

"NO," she said, facing him, looking into his eyes, "Nevermind." Actually, she was wondering why he liked to tease so often but it wasn't as if he was going to answer her. She was sure of it, especially after his remark. 

"So should I tell you my remedy for getting the girls to love me?" Ferio smiled.

Fuu finally gave up. It wasn't like he was ever going to be serious. "And what makes you think girls love you?" 

"Oh, you know, the usual," he said, _still_ smiling like crazy, "I'm just so cute and quite a ladies man and…" His voice trailed off… 

_Her eyes…_he thought, looking into them as he turned to face her. So green, so beautiful, like the rest of her… 

_What am I thinking? _He said, in total shock. Since when did he think Fuu Hououji was…beautiful? 

_Oh no, _Fuu thought, panicked, _It's happening again…_ She watched as his playful golden eyes turned serious, and for a moment, seemingly confused. _What could he be thinking? _She wondered. _I wish I knew…_

She stopped, dead in her tracks. Well, it's not like she really wanted to know…right? Who would want to know what's going on inside a head like Ferio's? 

She asked herself questions, and soon forgetting them, as she fell into the spell his golden eyes…

***

Hikaru walked around the corners. Who was that guy? That tall, dark-haired guy with eyes the color of the sky? She walked, distracted, when she bumped into a someone.. "Oh, sorry, excuse me."

She looked up and saw exactly who she was looking for...

"Um...hi," she said, trying to keep her voice normal, "I'm Hikaru. What's your name?"

"Lantis. Lantis Sudan."

"Sudan? Are you Emeraude's boyfriend's younger brother?"

"Yeah," he said.

He was about seven inches taller than her, but it's not that much, really. He just seemed really tall from a far, that's all.

He looked at her with those blue crystal-like eyes and smiled faintly, but friendly. "Do you have a last name to go with Hikaru?"

"Oh...y-yeah, um...Shidou," she replied, "Hikaru Shidou."

Lantis' eyes widened. "Are you by any chance the champion martial artist from McKinley High?"

Hikaru nodded shyly. "Yeah, that's me, although, they're just exaggerating..."

***

Presea smiled upon Innova as she said, "So how's the restaurant?"

"Oh, it's going great, you know, my dad being back and all..." Innova replied. There was something really different about Sierra that she seems so...fragile...soft...

"Are you alright Sierra?" Innova said, suddenly.

"Yeah, what makes you think I'm not?"

"I don't know...you don't seem like yourself, that's all..."

Presea tried to keep herself from smiling. "Must be the punch making you so dizzy..."

"You're right...you're right..."

***

Ferio leaned slowly towards Fuu, her lips were so red...

Fuu looked at his golden eyes, realizing he was leaning towards her. He was going to kiss her...the weird thing was, she wanted him to...

Everything seems to be in slow motion as their heads made their way to each other...

***

Alcione continued to smile frostily as she grabbed another glass of punch from a nearby table. Two glasses of red punch in her hands, she smiled as she saw the twerp of a sophomore dancing towards them with Eagle. As they neared, Alcione "tripped" into Zagato's arms, dropping punch on Emeraude and Sierra's dress...

Sierra eyes widened as her sister's dress she wore from the switch, got wet with red punch that appeared from nowhere. She turned around and saw icy blue eyes. Eyes she'd heard Presea tell her about when...

Emeraude stood numbly and still. _My dress..._she thought, looking down on her lavender clothing, now splattered with red punch. 

Alcione smiled, trying to keep her slyness out of it. "Oh, I'm SO sorry, did i do that?" 

She was still in Zagato's arms, who was pretty shocked by everything.

***

Presea watched, as she danced with Innova, what took place. No one saw much yet, so far, not many people have noticed, but she certainly has. Without a word, she broke apart from Innova and grabbed a glass of punch. 

"Sierra?" Innova asked, concerned at Presea's sudden action.

Presea walked towards Alcione, who was unaware of her. She, herself, "tripped" and smiled as Alcione jumped in surprise as cold, wet punch hit her white, glittery dress.

"You..." Alcione glared. "But how...?"

Alcione looked from Sierra to Presea, still in shocked at the double. "There's two of you...just what the worlds needs, two twerpy sophomores..."

Now everyone was watching them...everyone...

***

Ferio felt so light-headed. Her lips...so close... Suddenly, the whole gym seemed so quiet. The spell of their "kiss" was broken...

Fuu's eyes widened. What was she going to do? She suddenly saw Ferio, whose eyes revealed exactly how she felt. 

"Um..." Ferio stuttered. 

Fuu ran before he could say anything. What was she thinking? Did she really want to kiss Ferio? _No...it was nothing but a whole "dance" illusion...happens all the time...._she thought to herself, but who was she trying to convince?

***

Ferio didn't have time to act as she just ran. _What...what happened...? Was I...going to kiss her?_

He was so confused.


	7. World's Apart: Battle of Icy Eyes...

# Part Seven: Battle of the icy eyes? 

Disclaimers: I don't own Rayearth.

Author's note: Sorry, guys, my fault the story's going so slow, I'm not as enthusiastic anymore, i guess, although, I want to start this other fiction (Rayearth, too)... 

Emeraude's blue eyes of the ocean instantly turned chilly daggers of ice, almost matching Alcione's. She looked down on herself and Presea, both victims of Alcione's little "accident". The radiant blonde mind replayed the dark beauty's words…

_"Oh, I'm SO sorry, did I do that?"_

These words triggered something in Emeraude, something more than just anger, after all, it wasn't only her that was wet, it was also Presea…

As she glared at Alcione, the dark beauty's smile unexpectedly turned upside-down, and out of nowhere, a scream came out of her mouth. Emeraude did not know what was going on, and finally, seeing the enormous stain on Alcione's dress, she understood as she saw Sierra, holding an empty glass of punch.

***

Presea smirked at Alcione as frowned deeply, obviously not pleased by the fact that there was more than one "twerp".Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zagato look uncomfortable, knowing that this scene had, at least, _something_ to do with him.

"Zagato, do not worry yourself with this, I'm handling it," she smiled, turning to her sister and Emeraude.

Zagato looked even more distressed but turned to Emeraude. He held out his hand to her. "Come on, I'll help you clean up," he offered, still looking worried.

Emeraude's eyes did not leave Alcione, in fact, it were as if they were glued to her. They were neither glaring nor friendly, just…cold but calm. "No," she said firmly, "I have something I need to take care of." She looked at both Sierra and Presea. "I have a battle to fight…"

Presea looked at Sierra. "I think it's time to blow our cover…"

"Right," her twin responded.

They turned to Alcione, who had managed to take the frown off her pretty face. Each twin smiled secretly, which annoyed Alcione.

"IF you have something to say, say it, I don't have time to mess around, I have a LIFE, unlike you two…" Alcione noticed she forgot one, "oh, and that dumb blonde, too."

"Guess what, Ice Queen? You got the wrong twin…" Presea stated.

"What do you mean?" Alcione said, as her voice developed a tone ofboredom.

"I'm Sierra…I am not the one going out with Eagle," Presea's twin declared. "Sorry to disappoint you, but you go the wrong twin wet."

"Not to mention, the "right" twin got _you_ wet," Presea smirked.

"Whatever," she said, her tone harsh, yet calm. Not angry, no, that would make them think that she actually cared. She didn't, she really didn't. _I have other things to do…_ Alcione turned to Zagato and smiled dangerously. "Zagato, I need to talk to you, call me…"

She started to walk away, gracefully, still making an elegant exit even with the stain on her dress. _Just watch and see, Zagato…you _will_ be mine…_

***

"So after all this time, you weren't Presea?" Eagle asked, awed by the fact that he's been fooled by Sierra.

"Yep," she smirked.

Eagle frowned. "So then, where's Presea?"

"Oh, she went to help Emeraude change, I gave her back her clothes…even though they were wet," Sierra frowned slightly, "she insisted on it."

"That's strange…" Eagle responded. "Innova?"

"Hmmm…?" Came an absent-minded respond. "What?"

"So, how did it feel dancing with Presea?" he asked with a grin.

"She's…not my type. I like tough girls," Innova winked at Sierra.

Sierra smiled. "Really? I'm going to have to make sure you don't dance with my sis again then!" She looked around, her smile lost no more than short moment later… "Hey, you guys, where's Zagato?"

"I don't know…" both guys said in unison.

***

Presea and Emeraude silently looked at the reflection the mirror gave them in the bathroom. Outside, everyone was back to dancing, as if the whole thing had never occurred. Presea wished more than anything that it stays that way, after all, it was very unlady-like to do such a thing with punch. She sighed and tried to remember what made her do it.

_Must have been the fact that she got my sister wet…_

Emeraude noticed Presea's sudden expression on her face. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she was worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but thanks for asking…" the girl responded. "how about you?"

"Me? I guess I'm fine too, but I don't know why that girl did that to me, I know she did it on purpose."

"Well, last time, she was all over Eagle…"

"I was wondering why she knew you well," Emeraude winced. "Do you think she's after Zagato?"

"With that girl, anything's possible."

They exited the bathroom, and passed everyone else. As they reached Innova, Eagle and Sierra, they said, "We're going home."

***

Umi felt bored. Too bored to even budge from the table. She heard something major happened at the other side of the gym, but she didn't bother to look. She was tired. Tired of dancing with just anyone. _There's Clef, and Ascot…how come I am so incapable of liking either one?_

She thought further until she noticed a certain red-haired girl, talking to a tall, handsome guy. _Hikaru…wonder what she's doing…_

She noticed that Hikaru was smiling and laughing, making her feel even more depressed. Umi sighed and mumbled to herself. "Get a grip, Umi…get a grip…"

Right then, she saw Emeraude and Presea, heading out the entrance of the gym, followed by Sierra, Innova, and Eagle.

"Hey!" Umi yelled to them, "where are you guys going?"

"Home!" Emeraude and Presea yelled back. The others simply shrugged.

_Home? Well, not a bad plan…_she thought, depressed by the fact she didn't meet someone new. "Wait! I'm coming with you!"

She ran towards them, towards the door.

***

_She's leaving…_ Ascot tried to hide his disappointment as the blue-haired girl ran towards the exit. He looked at the others by the exit, there was two identical girls, a guy with long blonde hair and blue eyes, a very attractive blonde and Eagle…_Eagle?! What's he doing with them? _

Ascot smiled. _Maybe he knows the blue haired girl…_

He watched as Umi neared them, he saw her smile at them and talk to them.

_So they're well acquainted…interesting, looks like I'm going to be closer to Eagle… _

Ascot smirked. "Eagle! Wait up!"

He ran towards me, just like the blue-haired girl had.

***

Zagato didn't know what to do. Should he call Alcione? Probably not, he knew Emeraude wouldn't approve of it after seeing her shot daggers with her eyes, something he had never seen her do before. He didn't know why he wanted to call Alcione. It was pretty obvious she was one of those "bad girls" that he only saw in movies. He couldn't help it if the curiousity got the better of him.

_Is this really just because I'm curious?_ He sighed. He needed to find Emeraude. He saw her by the exit, standing there with everyone else.

***

Fuu frowned. This dance seems to be more than she can handle. She almost kissed Ferio for heavens' sake! She wanted to get out of here. NOW! She calmly walked towards the exit, surprised bye the fact that her friends were there as well.

***

Hikaru and Lantis talked for the longest time. There were just so many things to say! Hikaru noticed that Lantis was the type of guy who would rather listen, although, for a guy like him, he was talking more than usual, or so Hikaru guessed.

"Let's go take a walk, get some fresh air," Lantis suggested.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled in return.

***

Ferio felt like the whole world was going to collapse. He didn't understand anything, anything at all. He wondered what had done this to him. Why did he feel so…confused? He knew why he was confused, or for that matter, _who_ made him this confused.

A certain girl with enchanting green eyes…


End file.
